1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fuel filler assembly for the inlet of a vehicle fuel tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a vehicle's fuel tank is filled with liquid fuel at the gas station by means of the typical fuel pump nozzle, fuel vapor above the liquid fuel in the fuel tank interior is displaced out of the fuel tank as the liquid level increases. It is undesirable to vent this fuel vapor to the atmosphere and earlier proposals have vented this vapor to a vapor storage canister provided for this purpose.
One example of a prior arrangement which isolates fuel tank vapor from atmosphere is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,889.
Other examples of prior arrangements of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,809, 4,706,708; 4,724,861; 4,630,749; 4,715,509 and 4,232,715.